Spiritual Maelstrom
by RustyCage500
Summary: Young Naruto could always feel and see what other couldn't, it was even worse when he learned the truth about why everyone shunned him, scared and alone Naruto nearly gave up when his one wish came true. "Please, take me away from here."
1. Chapter 1

Description: Young Naruto could always feel and see what other couldn't, it was even worse when he learned the truth about why everyone shunned him, scared and alone Naruto nearly gave up when his one wish came true. "Please, take me away from here."

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Technique**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXIXXXXXXX

8 year old Naruto sat at the swing in front of the Academy, the class was in the recess and while other children played he just sat there with a frown on his face, Iruka, his favorite teacher always encouraged him to play with the others but Naruto knew how that would end.

"Po...Po...Po...Po...Po...Po..Po...Po..." A strange sound reached his ears as he looked up, it was a deep, masculine voice yet it sounded...wrong, like the voice wasn't their own.

'Strange, I never heard something like that before.' Naruto thought as he looked around in search of the voice, it ended when he felt something small and flat land on his head which he quickly grabbed and brought in front of him. To his surprise it was a small note.

'Do you wish to get away from here?' He read the question and became confused, he wished to get away from this place but that was it, a simple wish, it couldn't come true...right?

"Po...Po..Po...Po..." A voice sounded from behind him, causing Naruto to slowly glance back at the top of the wall, it was then he saw it, a straw hat seemingly flying behind the wall.

'What? Is that some ninja trick?' Naruto thought as he got off the swing and slowly backed away toward the door, then he saw two hands gripping the top of the wall before the hat began to rise, revealing a face of a beautiful woman with long black hair.

"Po...Po...Po..." The woman said slowly, this time her voice was soft, nothing like before, it was a beautiful voice just like her face, he blushed slightly when she smiled at him however before he could say anything the woman let go of the wall, disappearing behind it except her hat that began to move away from him before completely disappearing. In that moment the bell rang, signalizing the end of their break, Naruto reluctantly headed back but not before looking one last time at the wall.

XXXXXXX

During class Naruto just stared blankly at the top of his desk, not paying any attention to his favorite teacher, Iruka Umino, that is, until said teacher threw a chalk at him, nailing him right in the forehead and snapping him back to reality.

"Naruto! Pay attention in class!" He scolded the blond until he saw a look on his face, a strange mix between fear and curiosity.

"Naruto? Did something happened to you?" He asked curiously to which the blond nodded slowly.

"Iruka-sensei, does any foreigners live in our village?" Naruto asked to which caused the teacher to blink in confusion.

"I don't think so, only citizens of our country can live in Konoha, why do you ask?" At that the blond scrunched his face in a look of concentration.

"Well, I saw that very tall woman during the break, she was as tall as the wall and wore a straw hat." At his words Iruka blinked before fear sipped into his hearth.

"Na-Naruto, did that woman said anything to you?" Iruka asked which caused the young blond to blink.

"No, she just made that weird noise, like 'Po...Po...Po', or something like that." At that Iruka blinked before looking at his assistant Mizuki who grew pale as he listened to Naruto.

"Mizuki, ca-can you go get Hokage-sama here, explain the situation." Iruka whispered to which Mizuki quickly nodded and looked at the class.

"Tha-thank you for telling us that Naruto, it's possible that this woman sneaked inside the village, now class, let's continue."

XXXXXXX

The classes ended and students began to fill out, Naruto waited for everyone else to leave before standing up and moving toward the exit.

"Naruto, wait a moment." Iruka's voice caused the young blond to stop and look to the front of the class where the teacher was standing, he was slightly worried by the man's serious expression.

"What happened Iruka-sensei?" He asked as he came down the stairs toward the teacher, when he reached him Naruto was surprised when the man placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto, go straight to your house and when you hear that woman again, run, she is a very dangerous individual." Iruka spoke seriously to which Naruto gulped and nodded.

"Okay Iruka-sensei, however can you tell me who was that woman?" The blond asked in curiosity to which Iruka sighed, he couldn't tell the blond the whole truth.

"They call her Hachishakusama, she is a criminal that kidnap children, you MUST run when you hear her and when you get home lock the doors and windows, I already informed Hokage-sama about it and he started preparing your room." Iruka took a deep breath before looking Naruto in the eyes, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small paper charm which he handed to Naruto.

"Remember, keep this with you at all time, when you get home lock yourself inside your room and stay there until 7 in the morning, at that time someone will be there to get you. Nobody will call you before 7 so don't leave your room under any circumstances." Iruka said in all seriousness to which Naruto gulped in fear.

'That pretty lady is a kidnapper? It isn't possible, is it?' Naruto thought before nodding.

"Will do Iruka-sensei, see you tomorrow." With that said Naruto walked out of the class before leaving the building, on his way back home his stomach began to growl in demand for food to which Naruto sighed.

'Great, I should get home as fast as I can but I'm hungry, I don't think I have anything to eat at my place.' Naruto thought as he walked into an alley, he wouldn't risk taking the main street. After few minutes he began to feel worried, it was just too damn quiet.

"Po...Po..Po...Po...Po..Po...Po..." It was then when he heard it again, the voice of that lady. However the most troubling thing was the fact that the voice was right behind him. His body froze in fear when he saw a shadow looming over him, with his eyes wide from fear he slowly turned his head and saw the woman standing behind him. Just as her name suggested she was 8 feet tall, enormous breasts, skin white as snow and soft like silk, long straight pitch black hair reaching to her stomach, parting in the middle of her forehead, a beautiful heart-shaped face, soft pink lips and her unique eyes, glowing amber eyes surrounded by the sea of black and tiny glowing orbs of white as her pupils. She wore a long white summer dress and a straw hat, her feet were bare but looked just as soft as the rest of her skin.

She crouched in front of him and with a loving smile on her face handed Naruto two things, a paper bag filled with something and a bottle of water. Naruto blinked as he looked at the items before looking back at the woman's face, slightly hesitating he took the bag and a bottle before blushing slightly.

"Th-thank you...pretty lady..." He spoke nervously but the woman only smiled brighter at his words. She slowly grabbed Naruto under his arms and lifted him slightly before giving him a kiss on his forehead, causing the small blond to blush even stronger than before. The woman then set him down before standing up and walking away, leaving a confused blond behind. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he opened the bag and saw few still warm cinnamon buns, he blinked before looking where the lady went only to find the empty alley.

'Why?' Naruto asked himself as he slowly walked back home, it took him nearly an hour before he arrived and the sun was already setting, he opened the door to his apartment before walking in and locking the door behind him, not wasting any time he walked inside his room and blinked upon seeing it.

His windows were covered in newspapers with weird symbols drawn upon them, the same symbols were also at the walls, ceiling and the floor, the next thing he noticed was his bed which was in the middle of the room surrounded be a circle of salt, then he saw a bowl full of salt in every corner of the room, he also saw a Buddha statue on top of his drawer, the last thing standing out of norm was a small bucket in the corner.

'Okaaay, that's weird, is that old man going senile already, how some weird symbols and a Buddha protect me from a kidnapper.' He thought before a growl from his stomach reminded him about its demands, with a sigh Naruto sat down on the bed and opened the bag before licking his lips.

XXXXXXX

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he heard knocking onto his balcony doors, he looked at the clock to check the time but he saw the pointers weren't moving.

'Just great, it had to break in a time like this.' The blond snarled angrily in his thoughts as he walked up to the doors leading to his balcony.

"Naruto, it's morning already, open the door." Iruka's voice sounded from behind the door causing Naruto to blink in confusion.

'Huh? I never realized I slept so long.' Naruto thought as he unlocked and opened the door, it was then he noticed that something was wrong, it was dark, too dark to be morning. His eyes went wide from shock before he quickly tried to close the door, keyword being 'tried', a pale hand pulled the door open and to Naruto's shock standing there was Hachishakusama, in all her tall glory. She walked inside the room causing Naruto to back away from her until he felt a grains of salt beneath his foot, taking a quick glance Naruto's eyes widened even more when he saw that the salt turned black, the same happened with the salt in the bowls, the symbols around the room began to sizzle before slowly fading away.

"Naru...my Naru..." The woman spoke softly before closing the distance between them and picked Naruto up, he instantly began to trash around in her grip before she pulled Naruto into a hug, his face right between her enormous orbs of flesh. His whole body seized and a crimson blush appeared on his whole face, he simply stayed there in her arms as she moved around the room, she opened his drawer before pulling out a bag full of clothes, the woman blinked as she looked down at Naruto.

"Is that...everything you have?" Hachishakusama asked slowly to which Naruto nodded, that brought a frown to her face, one that scared Naruto slightly. She looked around the room and her frown only grew upon seeing how bare it looked.

"This people...are no good...you are safer with me." She spoke and moved toward the balcony with Naruto supported by her right hand and the bag containing his clothes in her left one. She stepped outside and saw several people running toward Naruto's apartment.

"No more...nobody will hurt him." She said loudly, she knew that this people heard her. Then just like that she vanished in the air along with Naruto, the only thing left behind was a paper charm from Iruka.

XXXXXXXIXXXXXXX

Hello everyone, this story was uploaded to my blog some time ago and I decided to leave it here for comfort of phone users, anyway, for those who didn't saw my blog, I hope you like it, leave a review if you can. For those who already saw this story, I hope you will enjoy seeing it here. See you all later.


	2. notification 22062018

hello everyone, I want to inform you that my blog 'afrc500 dot blogspot dot com' will serve as a database to the finished and unfinished chapters of my stories as well as any notifications I have, that is all for now, see you until the next chapter.


End file.
